New Expiriences
by summermist296
Summary: AU: Blossom is a girl surrounded by glamor and is the daughter of two very famous actors. When Blossom decides to run away in hopes of experiencing a world outside of her mothers reach, she encounters much more than she hoped for. Something she was hoping she wouldn't have to deal with.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: It was a few years ago that I came up with this idea, but it was never for the PPG. So writing it this way is a bit different but interesting. I'll try to keep them in character as much as I can but if they're not I'm sorry :( I have an idea where I want this to go and hope you guys will laugh a bit during this :) Please enjoy the story and tell me what you think. :D**

* * *

Three figures dashed through the streets, ignoring the darkness and the bitter, frozen air as the sound of sirens pushed them forward to find a hiding place. They turned a corner and jumped into the closest ally, grinning at each other in victory as the police cars drove by seconds later.

"That was too close," One of them commented before he held up a bag, "But looks like luck's on our side tonight!"

"Of course it is," Another stated arrogantly, "Now come on; we better get to the docks before-"

**_CRASH_**

They jumped as a trash can fell to the ground, nearly knocking one of them over. A soft, feminine laugh floated around them and they pulled out their guns while scanning their surroundings as the sound slowly grew louder and quieter all at once.

"Boo!"

One of the men spun around and found a teenaged girl with shoulder length jet black hair and crystal blue eyes staring back at him. She had porcelain skin and looked to be the most fragile person he had ever seen

He smirked and aimed his gun at her forehead, hesitating slightly when she simply blinked at him rather than flinch as most grown men would've done had he performed the exact same silent threat. "Get out of here kid or I'll blow your brains out."

The girl smiled brightly, and he couldn't help but frown as she responded in a kind, sweet voice, "You can't hurt me."

"You wanna bet- ACK!"

The other two men's mouths fell open in shock as the teenager dropped to the floor and kicked his feet out from under him. The largest one of the trio snapped from his stupor when the girl directed her gaze at him. He shot at her with a crazed expression but she grabbed the first man and used him as a human shield, a cry of pain filled the air as the bullets pierced his arm, and the gunman dropped his weapon in horror at what he had done. The girl dropped her shield and retreated into the safety of the shadows as she gave the remaining men a charming smile that contracted the dangerous glint in her eyes. The other two men looked around frantically, panic preventing them from grabbing their stolen possessions and their partner as they searched the darkness surrounding them. They jerked and pressed themselves against the wall when their fallen associate groaned in pain and clutched his wounded arm, cursing angrily as he stood up.

"Where's that stupid b-?"

He was shoved back when the teenaged girl jumped down from above the trio, performing a back flip off his face, managing to knock him down and land gracefully on the ground. The second man grabbed her from behind only to let out a surprised yell when she flipped him over her shoulder. The girl barely spared him a glance when his head hit the pavement, knocking him unconscious, and turned to the final man standing.

He held the gun in front of him and kept the other hand with the bag from sight, "Best be on your way, _girl_. I've taken down wanted men without a second thought; so don't think your stupid life means something to me."

The teenager flashed him a dazzling smile, and the man blinked in confusion. He knew his tone held every bit of truth when he had spoken, yet she hadn't even flinched. The girl emitted determination and confidence with hidden threatening undertones of distain and contempt.

"You know," She began. "I despise people who steal, and I hate murders even more so." She took light strides towards him, but the casual motion went unnoticed as the ominous aura surrounding her slowly grew with each step. "If _I_ could decide your punishment, I'd make you experience the fear you were so proud to instill in your victims, the pain and suffering of those who lost someone important, I'd make you _drown_ in all the innocent blood you spilt."

She paused a few feet away and gave him a cold, disgusted glare, "You have two choices: Go to jail for your crimes and get released in a few short years, or live the rest of your life in torturous agony."

Every instinct he possessed _screamed_ at him to run at the almost malicious glint in the girl's ice blue eyes, and he sensed the absolute truth in her threat. But he had worked too hard to allow a _teenager_ keep him from his goal.

He narrowed his eyes, and met her gaze with as much confidence as he could muster. "Neither." Darkness enveloped them as a gunshot rang out.

* * *

"Cut!"

Blinding lights flashed as the set-bell rang to signal the end of the work day. One of the girls floated through the crowd as her colleagues complimented one another and made her way to escape to her room as she always did. She let out a sigh of relief when door shut and turned to face the one person who always waited for her.

"How was it? No mistakes I presume," The women asked without glancing away from her magazine.

"Won't you be late for your own movie?" She asked.

"You didn't answer the question."

"Well you didn't answer mine."

"April Kingston!"

"Well…" April hesitated. She had always hated the end of a take, the urge to run away as far as she could nearly overwhelmed her when she was forced to 'discuss' her mistakes with the woman before her. Far into the depths of space if necessary to escape the disapproving gaze in the golden-brown eyes she had no choice but to endure since she was a child. "You see, I uh…"

"Don't. You. Dare. I won't have you mumbling in my presence. If anything, a lady your age should never have to stutter. Talk correctly or I'll have your hair shortened for real this time."

"I lost my balance," April admitted, "Just before I jumped off the roof."

"So in other words," The woman began, "Your flip was sloppy. You messed up. You failed."

"I tried my best-"

"Apparently it wasn't enough, maybe for the producer, but not for me," The woman stood and walked towards the teenager, looming over the dark-haired girl with a hard, intimidating stare; an unwavering look of disappointment etched so deep, April knew nothing she did would ever be good enough.

The young girl lowered her eyes; she knew better than to talk back, it normally brought more trouble than it was worth, and she wasn't willing to risk her hair. "I'm sorry, mother. It won't happen again."

"It better not. And I am _not_ your mother until you get your role perfect _every_ time you are on that set. You were born an actress and with so many years of experience, I won't expect _any_ _less_ than the best. Is that clear?"

"Yes." She answered as she tugged a little on her hair, a nervous habit she had yet to break.

"Don't do that!" Her mother shouted as she slapped April's hands away, "You might reveal some of those awful devil's blood strands. I told you I never want to see that outrageous color you got from your father's side. Real and truly beautiful actresses _do not_ have red hair, and since you insist on keeping it, I want it hidden from sight _at all times_."

"Yes, mo- Yes ma'am," The older woman raised a criticizing eyebrow at the mistake as she gave a curt nod and made her way out of the room.

April sighed and gracefully sat down on the couch her mother had previously occupied and pulled off the shoulder-length black wig. Although she had grown up wearing the stupid 'necessity', she wanted nothing more than to rip off the annoying, itchy, disgraceful little black hairpiece and burn it. Despite her mother's opinion, April loved the fiery red tresses she had inherited from her grandfather, and felt pride whenever she let them flow.

Surprisingly, her father's appearance held nothing of his heritage; his jet-black hair, golden topaz eyes, tan skin and a charming smile made him one of the most sought out actors and also complimented his flawlessly beautiful wife. Little compared to the beauty of the model-turned-actress who had wished desperately for a daughter when she found out she was pregnant to be her successor. The disappointment April's mother had felt she saw her child had dazzling pink eyes and stunning red hair manifested itself in changing her daughter's appearance; concealing the magnificent locks in every possible way and ensuring April had her eyes hidden to cover the abnormal color whenever she was presented to the public.

By the time she was five; all the producers April encountered animated her eye color to blue till she was of age to wear colored contacts. The most prominent display of displeasure was how her mother absolutely _refused_ to call April by her real name, as it hadn't been the name the former model had wanted. April's father had chosen Blossom, a name he had said fit her well. He often told her, when he got the chance, that year after year she would become better in every way. She was, in her own way, _blossoming_ into something wonderful.

April smiled to herself, _I wonder when's the next time I'll be able to see dad; he's always had a busy schedule…_

A knock on the door pulled her from her thoughts and she quickly fixed her wig back into place before shouting, "Come in."

Her manager calmly entered the room, with a smile on her face, "Guess what April? You're father finished his latest film early, and he's requested you head home so-"

"Dad's home?" April gave the woman a polite smile, "I'll be ready in a moment, please wait in the car for me."

Her manager nodded and quickly retreated, allowing the young actress to calmly rush around the room, in a way her mother would never disapprove of, and walk to the car. She looked out the window as they approached one of the main streets and noticed a girl around the same age as herself munching on an apple as she waited for the crossing light to change.

The girl's green eyes nonchalantly observed the car as it passed, and if she hadn't been staring, April was sure she would've missed the brief smile the girl sent her along with the almost unnoticed gesture of tapping her wrist.

April felt a hint of anxiousness mixed with excitement surge through her, and she allowed herself a tiny, secret smile before she relaxed against her seat. She left the car as soon as the car parked, sending the driver with a swift thank you, and sped walked towards her father's room. She found him sitting in his favorite chair and April threw aside all her mother's training when he stood and held out open arms the moment she crossed the doorway. He slipped something into her pocket once she fell into his arms, and she couldn't help the small sob that escaped her.

Her father affectionately stroked her hair and rested his chin atop her head, "I've missed you."

"I missed you more," She mumbled.

"I hope you've been happy, I don't get to see you much."

She sniffed. "I'm happy with your support and even better when I see you."

He placed his hands on her shoulders and pulled away slightly; although her true color was hidden by the blue contacts, he still saw the glowing, bright pink eyes that made his daughter so unique. He smiled sadly when he noticed the tears she was keeping at bay, "You know, it's ok to cry, Blossom"

She burst into tears and gripped him tightly, vaguely aware that her father had sat down and was cradling her in his arms. While the last thing she wanted was to sit in his lap and soak his shirt with tears, she couldn't help it. The times she saw and interacted with him were far and few in between, and those moments would soon become even more unreliable.

Her tears slowly calmed and she felt teardrops hit her sleeves as his frame shook slightly. "We'll see each other again soon, dad."

"I know," He whispered in a rough voice, "That doesn't make it any less hard to leave my only daughter alone in this big world." She nuzzled her face into his chest to keep herself from saying more, despite how much she wanted too. But the risk was too great, and for now she wanted to enjoy her last moments in LA with her dad, before she left the only world she ever knew behind. Before she left for something better.

* * *

**A/N: So what did you all think? I know it's a bit intense right now but if things go along like I hope they will, there will be more smiles :) :) :) :) See you all in the next update!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi guys! ****Been quite some time huh? I'm really sorry about that! Hopefully I will be able to update more in 2016! WooHoo! I wish you all a Happy New Year and a Merry late Christmas or whatever it is that you celebrate! Hope you all have lots of fun! This chapter is more of a filler btw, so I hope you don't feel too disappointed because fear not! If my story starts flowing the way I want it to then the next chapter should be filled with some fun stuff! Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

"The things I do for you April!" Blossom's cosmetologist, Berserk, grumbled as she came inside the house. Blossom snuck a glance at the mirror and noticed she had her black wig on.

_Oh yeah… _ She sighed internally; _I'm April right now. _ She looked back at Berserk; she often dyed her waist-length hair brown, but occasionally let some of her natural red locks show. Surprisingly, the two of them looked similar enough to be passed as twins (something Berserk vigorously denied whenever she could; although Blossom suspected it was because Berserk wasn't as fond of her red hair), the only difference was their eyes; Blossom had a soft, gentle pink while Berserk had sharp, hot pink eyes that she loved almost religiously.

Blossom closed the door behind her and double-checked the locks and windows. "Thanks Berserk, I really appreciate this."

Berserk scoffed, "Do you have any idea how much trouble we'll be in if someone finds out?"

"Please?" Blossom gave her a puppy dog look, "For your favorite cousin?"

Berserk rolled her eyes and sighed, "You're my _only_ cousin… and I never said I wasn't going to do it." Blossom smiled at her as she walked into her bedroom and sat down. Berserk worked quickly and smoothly as she smeared on some makeup, adjusted a new brown wig, and changed Blossom into the exact same clothes as the ones Berserk had on. After her cousin was finished, she began working on herself; putting on colored contacts, a black wig, and applied a primer before using foundation with a light dusting of face powder to make her skin tone lighter.

Blossom took a deep breath, "I can't believe this is actually happening."

Berserk glanced over her shoulder, "You can still turn this down. I mean, once they see how spoiled you are then they'll probably drag you back." She attempted to smile, but turned away quickly when Blossom simply stared at her own reflection.

Her eyes… they were so bright, so brilliantly unique. They were hers. Blossom shook her head, "No," She smiled, "Because I'm going to make the best of this! Even if it's just for a few months, everything will be perfect."

"You know; nothing's perfect. There will be things you don't like-"

"But isn't that the point?" Blossom faced her cousin, "Where I'm at right now, everything's about perfection, but out there I'm allowed to make mistakes! This whole experience will have its ups and downs and just knowing that makes it perfect to me."

Berserk bit her lip, a nervous habit the two of them had in common. "April, you don't have to go. Think about how crazy this is! What if something goes wrong?"

"Nothing's going to happen, I thought of everything!"

Blossom watched as Berserk crossed her arms and scowled at the floor before she looked up again, "Do you have the passports?"

"Yes."

"Directions? Decoys? Evidence of your whereabouts? Money?"

"Yes to all the above."

"But what if something gets in the way? What if you don't get back in time and-"

Blossom grabbed her cousin's shoulders, "Berserk, I promise you that I'll come back. Everything's gonna be fine."

"But what if you… you…" She trailed off.

Berserk was often indifferent and sarcastic towards others (she had to be in her profession) and there were days it was questioned whether or not she actually cared about her cousin, or if they were even related for that matter, but Blossom was one of the few people that meant the world to her and she was desperate to make her cousin stay.

Blossom gave her an encouraging smile, "See? There's-"

"What if you fall in love?!"

Blossom froze, "Love?"

"Yeah! Think about it! If you fall in love then you'd never want to leave him!"

"Look," Blossom sighed. "First off, we don't fall in love at our age. Second, I'm surrounded by models and actors every day and there hasn't been a single one of them that could hold my attention for longer than a few seconds off camera; I'm sure I'll be ok against some random guy on the street."

Berserk rolled her eyes, "Yeah, but they're all pompous, annoying jerks. The guys out there are normal; you don't know if you won't fall for that type of thing." She whined.

Blossom gave her a small smile and Berserk felt her expression soften. There was so much more she wanted to say, but they were running out of time and she knew better than anyone there was no way she could convince her stubborn "twin" out of anything. No matter how crazy the idea was.

"I'm supposed to be vacationing in Chile for a few weeks…" Berserk huffed, "Then it's your break so you'll have at most a few months before they notice something. I can't pretend to be you for very long."

Blossom beamed and held her tightly, "I know, thank you. I'll be back soon." Berserk nodded and remained silent as they exited the room and walked to the front door. "Bye Berserk."

She met her cousin's eyes briefly, "Goodbye Blossom. Good luck." And the door slammed shut in the young actress' stunned face.

Blossom. Her name was _Blossom_ now.

She took a deep breath, and mentally prepared herself as she got into the limo. The ride to the airport was quiet and far too long for comfort, but when she arrived she could barely cover up her anxiety.

Berserk was strong, and confident, she wouldn't be eager to get out of a car. They would be looking for that in the security cameras if she was late in coming back; this would be her last acting job for a while, might as well do it right.

The driver came around to open her door and she gave him a slight nod. "Thank you Marin, where's Bash?" She asked, flipping her hair over her shoulder as she put on her sunglasses. Bash appeared almost the second she uttered his name, trying his best to not act differently from how he usually would if Berserk had called him.

Oh gosh what was she doing?! What if something actually went wrong? Though she had said her plan was perfect, there were actually a few flaws. If Berserk got caught while she was gone... Who knew what her mother would do.

Bash gave her a slight reassuring smile and Blossom gave him a small nod, "Good you're here, take these bags and be careful. I just got them Tuesday."

He raised an eyebrow at her, was she doing things wrong? Brat often said that Bash had a tendency to raise his eyebrows at whatever he found amusing but she had no idea if his amusement was a good or bad thing!

"Right away, Berserk," He said smoothly.

"Thank you."

_Nothing will happen. Everything's ok. No one will notice. Everything's ok... _She chanted silently as she walked inside. Ten minutes, that was all she had to wait for till she could get rid of the uncomfortably long wig. She didn't dare try to act out of the ordinary by tugging at her clothes or messing with her 'hair' while she walked towards the waiting area for the flight Berserk was supposed to take for her vacation.

The airport seemed bigger than she remembered; how was she supposed to be found in such a huge crowd? Everything had to be absolutely perfect: the timing, her reaction the-

Her thoughts were interrupted as a girl suddenly rammed into her and "accidently" shoved an ice cream cone into her cheek.

The sudden chill of the frozen dessert made her jump back, and it added to her performance, "Hey!" she snapped, "Be more careful, you just messed up-"

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to."

Blossom rolled her eyes then shot the girl a glare, "Yeah sure."

"No really I-"

"Whatever," She interrupted, "I'll just go wash it off." She angrily headed towards the restrooms and took extra care in cleaning up the ice cream. Within a few minutes, the lights flickered and she quickly changed into a new outfit and stuffed everything into a bag that she hid inside a vent.

She took a fortifying breath and calmly left the restroom, arriving to a different gate as her flight began boarding. Relief flooded her as she took her seat, only to be replaced with panic and a touch of dread when she brushed her bangs aside; she had forgotten she was no longer wearing a wig or contacts. How odd; although she had yearned for years to experience such a moment, for some reason she felt jumpy and tense. Was it possible she was so used to being around others with her disguise that walking amongst strangers in her natural appearance caused her to feel anxious and exposed?

It was a strange sensation and she briefly wondered if the emotions she was experiencing were the same as an average teenager would've had if they were doing something they weren't supposed to. On the bright side, all the other passengers were busy focusing on other things to notice her or they might've figured her out.

Blossom shook her head, _Get a grip! You're over thinking it! They'll probably assume you've never ridden a plane before._

* * *

A raven-haired girl yawned slightly and leaned back in her seat a couple rows from the front of the plane with a hidden soft smile on her face. She knew from experience the ride home would be long, but she also knew every second was worth it.

* * *

**A/N: As I said, filler! Sorry if its not great, I hope you like the next chapter though! Happy New Year guys!**


End file.
